Campout
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick's brother and father come for a visit the guys in the Stokes' family decide to go for a guy's night out, find out what they do! Please read adn review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank JennaTN for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice!

Campout

"Honey I'm not sure this is such a good idea, it's getting cold out, and I'm worried." Jackie told Nick.

Nick's parents, his brother and his wife as well as their two little girls had come for a visit and Nick's dad thought it would be fun for all the guys to go camping so Nick, Houston, Nick's dad and brother were going for a sort of guys night out while the women would go shopping and have some fun of their own.

"Houston will be fine, he'll have fun." Nick assured her with a smile.

"Alright, but please be careful. I packed all of his stuff, I'll go get it." She said as she disappeared up the stairs.

She came back down a few minutes later carrying two suitcases and a small backpack.

"Honey we are only going to be gone one night, he doesn't need all of that stuff." Nick protested.

"Yes he does." She argued back.

Nick knew he didn't but he also knew better than to argue with his wife so he picked up everything and carried it to his truck.

Soon the guys were on the road.

They drove until they came to a campground not far from the Vegas city limits. When they got there they set up their tents. After they had their camp all set up Roger made a fire and then roasted hot dogs for dinner. When they had finished their hot dogs they made smores. Houston watched his grandpa intently as Roger grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag.

"Want one kiddo?" The older man asked as he handed his grandson a marshmallow.

Houston took one bite of it and made a face.

Nick laughed.

"You're like your mother, she doesn't like marshmallows either, unless it's in a smore.

"Jackie doesn't like marshmallows, that's odd, who doesn't like marshmallows?" Roger asked sounding surprised.

"Nope, she hates just plain ol' marshmallows." Nick replied.

Roger shrugged and then proceeded to make his grandson a smore. Houston may not have liked the plain marshmallow but he loved the smore, he devoured it in fact, soon his entire face was covered with chocolate and sticky marshmallows.

"Is that good little man? You're sure making it look good." Roger chuckled.

The little boy grinned at him.

"Come here buddy." Nick's brother Matthew said to his nephew.

Houston went and climbed up on his lap.

"You sure are getting big." Matthew told the little boy.

"Yeah big." Houston agreed sounding quite proud.

"Isn't it peaceful out here, it sure is a nice way to spend guy's night out." Roger asked his two sons.

"Yeah it is." Nick replied before turning his attention to his brother.

"Speaking of guy's night out, are you and Amy (Matthew's wife) going to try one more time for a little boy?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure, that's up to Amy, but if we did have another and it was another girl I'd be fine with that too, little girl's just have a way of melting their daddy's heart, and wrapping us around their finger."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Nick said with a major smirk.

"Oh yeah right, your daughters have you so whipped and you know it." Matthew argued.

Nick laughed

"Alright maybe a little." Nick admitted.

"A little my foot."

"Alright a lot." Nick finally conceited.

"How about you and Jackie, are you done with having kiddos?" Matthew asked.

"Nope, we are going to tie mom and dad." Nick said.

"Oh yeah, does Jackie know about this?" Roger asked skeptically.

"Um, no." Nick said with a laugh.

"I didn't think so." Roger said.

"No actually Jackie said she wants to try one more time to give Houston a brother but after that she said we are definitely done, and like you with Amy, I've always left that decision up to Jackie and she sounded pretty adamant about that and once Jackie has her mind made up about something that's the end of it."

"What are you saying, that Jackie is stubborn?" Roger asked.

"Yes, and she'd be the first to admit it." Nick said with a laugh.

The guys sat around and joked with one another.

Pretty soon they all got tired and so they decided to call it a night.

Nick and Houston were sleeping in one tent, Nick's dad in another, and Matthew in yet another.

"Houston watch this." Nick said as he and Houston sat in their tent. Nick pointed a flashlight at one wall of the tent before folding his hands together, making them appear like there was a bird on that wall.

"Bird." Houston said as he got up and walked over to the wall, he reached out to touch the "bird" on the wall but just as he reached up Nick moved his hands making the bird disappear.

Houston frowned.

"Bye bye bird." He said as he waved at the wall.

Nick laughed and shook his head.

Nick did a few more hand puppets for Houston and then read him a story before both of them finally called it a night.

The next morning all the guys woke up around the same time.

"How'd you two sleep?" Nick's dad asked his two sons.

"Great." Matthew replied.

"Yeah me too." Roger replied.

"How bout' you Poncho?" Roger asked.

"Not great, I woke up once in the middle of the night and Houston had his foot on my forehead." Nick told him.

Roger laughed.

"Didn't ya' bud?" Nick asked his little boy with a smile.

"Bird?" Houston asked.

Nick laughed

"The bird's gone buddy." Nick told him.

"What bird?" Roger asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." Nick said.

"We probably should start packing up." Matthew suggested as he looked at the sky and noticed it look like it might rain.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Nick agreed.

They packed up everything.

It had been a great guy's night out, everyone had had a lot of fun, they couldn't wait to do it again soon.

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
